The purpose of this proposal is to obtain funds to support an international symposium entitled "Dietary Factors in Cancer Prevention: Molecular Mechanisms and Applications." The symposium, jointly-sponsored by the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute and the Cancer Institute of New Jersey, will be held at the Busch Campus of Rutgers, The State University, in Piscataway, New Jersey, from June 12 to 14, 1997. Funds are requested to support the travel and lodging of some of the invited speakers. The objective of the symposium is to discuss key issues concerning the use of dietary factors in cancer prevention. This symposium, with the participation of many leading investigators and younger scientists from different disciplines, will help promote and strengthen this research area. Through scientific presentations, discussion sessions, and poster sessions, the symposium will l) discuss molecular mechanisms by which dietary constituents and nutritional status affect cell growth and cancer formation, 2) identify relevant areas and effective approaches for future research, and 3) discuss approaches for extending laboratory studies to practical applications in human cancer prevention. The symposium will foster interactions between laboratory scientists and epidemiologists as well as between laboratory and clinical scientists in the development of translational research. It will also encourage the use of new biochemical and molecular tools in cancer-prevention research. A special feature of this symposium will be the use of "discussion sessions" to examine key issues and identify effective approaches for cancer prevention through diet. Such sessions on "Translational research," "Dietary modifications," and "Contributions from the food industry" will help to develop practical approaches for cancer prevention to achieve the goals of "Healthy People 2000."